With the ever increase of mail production automation, different types of mail pieces are being produced which include creative coloring, high-speed address application and other types of imperfect print. As a result, the optical character readers and bar code readers reading ability to process this mail for all types of mailing services at mail automation facilities has been decreasing. It would be desirable to improve the images from the different types of mail to be recognizable by the optical character readers and bar code readers on the new types of mail. Advantage could then be taken to provide increased read rates.